1. Field of the Invention
The present invention has essentially for a subject matter a method for identifying a valuable object, such as for example an objet d'art or like work or product of artistic value.
It is also directed to a device for carrying out the said method.
It is essential, nowadays, that valuable objects such as for example ancient or early pieces of furniture, paintings, or pieces of jewelry, be identifiable completely and with certainty. Indeed, such objects may, as is readily understood, be lost, stolen, or faked, and it is therefore of primary importance that such objects be identifiable extremely definitely and completely to allow their origin or their authenticity to be proved conclusively.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this respect, it has already been proposed to insert invisibly in a valuable object an element bearing either plain or coded information apt to identify the object concerned. However, such means do not allow gathering from the object the secret and complete information which is absolutely necessary for conclusively proving the origin of the object.